Amigos con Benficios
by Gitah Cullen
Summary: Summary: Mini-Fic Éramos algo así como amigos como amigos con beneficios no se en que momento todo comenzó solo sé que había terminado y que nuestra amistad se había jodido completamente Todos Humanos
1. El Beso

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM yo solo juego un poco con mi imaginación y sus personajes**

**Summary: Mini-Fic Éramos algo así como amigos como amigos con beneficios no se en que momento todo comenzó solo sé que había terminado y que nuestra amistad se había jodido completamente Todos Humanos**

**Amigos con Beneficios**

**Capítulo I**

**El beso **

Sabía lo que arriesgaba pero nunca pensé que sucedería, nunca pensé que esto era algo más que unos simples besos ocasionales para no sentirnos solos, pero no con mi suerte se volvió un desastre y ahora lo ubico que teníamos en común es nuestro estúpido juego que consiste en ignorarnos.

Es que éramos algo así como amigos con beneficios no se en que momento todo comenzó solo sé que había terminado y que nuestra amistad se había jodido completamente

**Aún recuerdo ese primer año en que nos conocimos en la universidad yo estaba subiendo las escaleras que me llevarían a mi salón de clases y tropecé con un escalón y casi caigo cerré mis ojos esperando el golpe pero este nunca llego, en cambio sentí dos manos agarrándome por la cintura.**

**Mi corazón latía desbocado lentamente me gire para darle las gracias a mi salvador sabía que estaba roja como un tomate podía sentir mis mejillas quemar**

**Pero cuando lo vi todo el aire escapo de mis pulmones era realmente hermoso, quizás rodé por las escaleras y morí y estaba en el cielo no habría otra explicación**

**Es decir, su cabello era de un extraño color como bronce despeinado, su cuerpo era perfecto a mi parecer no tenía músculos en exceso pero se notaba que hacia ejercicios, su sonrisa dios era perfecta sus dientes totalmente blancos y por si era poco unos hermosos ojos esmeralda en los que cualquiera se podría perder**

**Él me dijo algo que no pude escuchar porque estaba escuchando música con mi iPod y se fue rápidamente subiendo las escaleras de dos en dos yo me quede embobada viéndolo desaparecer y ahí fue que me di cuenta que no le di las gracias ni supe cómo se llamaba.**

**Minutos después que salí de mi aturdimiento inducido por el ángel de las escaleras, entre al salón de clases iba tarde y seguro me llevaba un regano del profesor bonita forma de empezar el semestre**

**Pero por obra del destino el profesor no había llegado aún ya todos estaban sentados con compañeros el único lugar libre era al lado de un chico que estaba con su cabeza apoyada en sus brazos y la capucha de su sudadera sobre la cabeza**

**Rodé la silla y me senté, el ni se inmuto y siguió ahí sin levantar su cabeza, yo empecé a ordenar mis cosas y en ese momento el profesor entro**

**-Buenos días alumnos, disculpen la tardanza pero se me presento un problema con los horarios y a vista que falta poco para que la clase concluya les asignare un trabajo que deben entregar la próxima clase es en pareja y para hacerles las cosas más fáciles deben hacerla con la persona que tienen al lado**

**En ese momento voltee a ver a mi compañero y vaya sorpresa que me lleve al ver que era el mismo chico de las escaleras, el igual me estaba viendo con una hermosa sonrisa en la cara no pude evitar devolvérsela**

**-Hola compañera - dios hasta su voz es hermosa**

**-Hola - dije con una pequeña sonrisa**

**-Soy Edward Cullen- me extendió su mano yo la tome y en lo que nuestras pieles se tocaron sentí algo extraño**

**- Bella Swan, le dije algo sonrojada**

**Después de eso nos pusimos de acuerdo para hacer el trabajo, era algo largo así que debíamos reunirnos varias veces.**

**Iba saliendo de mi última clase, para ir almorzar a la cafetería cuando sentí que alguien me jalaba del brazo cuando me gire era Edward lo mire algo sorprendida**

**- Oye bella ¿te gustaría almorzar conmigo hoy?- ¿Este dios griego me estaba invitando a mi almorzar? No dude ni un segundo**

**- Si claro- caminamos por los pasillos cuando llegamos a la cafetería nos pusimos en la cola para recoger la comida, a la hora de pagar el insistió en cancelar lo de ambos yo me negué rotundamente pero él era terco y a la final accedí**

**Me dirigió a una mesa con otras cuatro personas que parecían modelos, me sentí como un insecto a su lado, él se aclaró la garganta y todos levantaron su vista puede ver la sorpresa en sus ojos claramente se preguntaban que hacia el con una chica como yo.**

**- Chicos ella es Bella Swan mi nueva amiga - se giró hacia mí y me dijo**

**- Bella ellos son Alice mi hermana melliza y el rubio a su lado es su novio Jasper Halle su novio ella es Rosalie su hermana y Emmett McCarty su novio**

**Me aparto una silla y puso su bandeja y la mía en la mesa, yo me senté algo cohibida y quien no se sentiría así si tienes cuatro pares de ojos sobre ti**

**Pero al terminar el almuerzo ya se me había pasado ellos eran realmente simpáticos y me trataban como si fuera uno más de ellos**

**Con el paso del tiempo nos hicimos cada vez más amigos siempre que teníamos oportunidad nos reuníamos los seis a ver una peli en la casa de alguno o solo hacer el tonto.**

**Con Edward la cosas eran diferentes, teníamos mas confianza era algo mas allá hablábamos de todo y nada pero es que era muy interesante, reíamos de cualquier cosa **

**A veces me hacía creer que yo le gustaba su actitud cuando estábamos solos cambiaba era muy tierno y no podía decir que él no me gustaba era un chico hermoso, astuto, entretenido y por esa razón tenía a todas las chicas atrás de él.**

El sonido de mi teléfono me saco de mies pensamientos era un mensaje

-Hola hermosa ¿qué harás más tarde? Necesito hablar contigo -E-

-Hola Ed, solo me quedare en casa a ver una peli ¿te apuntas? -B-

- Me parece perfecto te veo en media hora -E-

Veinticinco minutos después estaba sonando el timbre de mi casa, corrí abrir y él estaba ahí recargado en el marco de mi puerta con su hermosa sonrisa marca Cullen viéndose más hermoso que nunca

-¿Me invitas a pasar? O ¿me dejaras toda la tarde afuera? - su voz me regreso del embobamiento que tenía por estar babeando por el

- Claro disculpa pasa - me aparte de la puerta y el entro directo a la cocina

- Aquí huele delicioso ¿qué está haciendo Bells?

- Un pastel de chocolate, tu favorito, pensé que podríamos comerlo mientras vemos la peli ¿qué te parece?

- perfecto, ¿dónde veremos la peli?

-En mi habitación, si no te molesta, Emmett la última vez que vino daño la tv de la sala

- Claro por mí no hay problema, ¿quieres que te ayude en algo?

- Si, toma dos gaseosas de la nevera mientras yo llevo los pedazos de pastel

Subimos las escaleras en silencio, yo deje las cosas en la mesita y le quite las bebidas a Ed para que prendiera la tv y el blue-ray para ver la peli decidimos ver frozen

Cuando iba por la mitad me di cuenta que casi estaba montada sobre Ed, me separe de él y se giró a verme, tenía ceño fruncido tomo el control remoto y puso la peli en pause.

- Pasa algo Bells?

-Sí... No, digo, lo siento no quería incomodarte

- ¿Incomodar con qué?

- Estaba prácticamente sobre ti

- Bella no seas tonta, no me incomoda que estés en mis brazos al contrario me encanta- me dijo besando mi mejilla puede sentir la sangre subir a mi cabeza

El levanto su mano y acaricio mi mejilla, - también me encanta cuando te pones roja como un tomatito me pareces la imagen más tierna del mundo

Se fue acercando lentamente a mí y cuando estaba a escasos centímetros de mis labios se detuvo, me miro a los ojos y me pregunto

-Bella ¿qué pasaría si te beso?

- No se nunca lo haz echo – enserio Bella ¿eso es lo que le vas a decir? ¿Qué te paso no puedes pensar algo más atrevido? Por eso es que no tienes novio

- eso se puede arreglar fácilmente - lo dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios y acorto la poca distancia que quedaba entre nuestros labios mi corazón se disparó en ese momento

El beso era muy dulce y lento sentí como me tomaba de la cintura y me acercaba a el yo como pude pase mis brazos por su cuellos

Estuvimos así un largo rato hasta que el sonido de su celular, nos trajo de vuelta al mundo real, yo me sonrojé como nunca en la vida el soltó una carcajada y me dio un casto beso en los labios y atendió la llamada yo escondí mi cara en su pecho mientras respondía

-Hola ¿quién habla?- no sé qué le dirían pero lo sentí tensarse

- Si lo siento, no me di cuenta de la hora salgo para allá en un minutos adiós- y con eso corto, se levantó de un salto de la cama se puso sus zapatos y abrió la puerta de mi habitación

- ¿Todo bien Ed?

- Si claro, lo siento bella debo irme hablamos luego

Quede algo sorprendida por su actitud ¿qué le pasaba? ¿Quién lo habría llamado para que se pusiera en ese estado?

El sonido de su auto arrancando a toda velocidad me saco de mis pensamientos

Corrí a la ventana y solo alcance a ver la parte trasera de su volvo, decidí apagar todo y acostarme a dormir hoy había sido un día largo y mañana tenía clases.

Mi último pensamiento fue el beso de que me dio Edward

**Hasta aquí el primer capítulo a los que lean el fic les agradecería que me dijeran si les gusto con un hermoso review****para continuarlo **


	2. El principio del fin

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM yo solo juego un poco con mi imaginación y sus personajes**

**Summary: Mini-Fic Éramos algo así como amigos como amigos con beneficios no se en que momento todo comenzó solo sé que había terminado y que nuestra amistad se había jodido completamente Todos Humanos**

**Aquí está el segundo capítulo espero que lo disfruten pido disculpas por la demora pero tuve problemas con ****mi computadora**** y no tenía forma de actualizar pero ahora si espero que lo disfruten**

**Amigos con Beneficios**

**Capítulo II**

**El principio del fin**

Al día siguiente me desperté agotada tenía unas ojeras espantosas seguro que Alice me mataría, así que lo mejor sería ponerme uno de los tantos conjuntos que me había regalado para hacerla feliz.

Decidí ponerme unos pantalones color vino de tela de pana muy ajustados más de lo que debería, una blusa color beige manga larga la cual me enrolle hasta el codo, y unos bonitos botines color arena con algo de tacón, me maquille nada exagerado solo un poco de brillo en los labios corrector de ojeras y algo de sombra y estaba lista, me sorprendí con mi aspecto me veía realmente bien.

Media hora después iba saliendo de mi casa, me sorprendió mucho ver a Edward recargado en su auto con sus ray ban negros y esa sonrisa baja bragas.

Pude sentir a mi corazón latir como loco, y a mi cabeza vinieron todos los recuerdos de la noche anterior no pude evitar sonrojarme

-Hola Bells, ¿te llevo?

-Hola Ed, ya que estas aquí ¿porque no?- Me abrió la puerta del copilo y espero que yo entrara para cerrarla corrió hacia la puerta del conductor y arranco el volvo.

Al principio hubo un silencio algo incómodo en el auto, así que decidí prender la radio al parecer a Edward se le ocurrió lo mismo porque nuestras manos se tocaron en el camino, sentí una corriente eléctrica pasar por nuestras manos Edward volteo a verme y estaciono el auto fue cuando me di cuenta que ya estamos en el estacionamiento de la universidad

No me fije cuando Edward tomo mis manos pero teníamos las teníamos unidas, cuando levante la vista lo tenía muy cerca, me miraba de una forma muy intensa poco a poco se fue acercando a mí y acorto la distancia entre nuestros labios, este besos fue diferente al de ayer aquí había intensidad, deseo era un beso algo salvaje y yo le respondí con mucho gusto Edward poco a poco se alejó de mí y volvió a darme otro beso menos salvaje pero igual de intenso.

-No sé cómo mantenerme alejado de ti- me sorprendí un poco con sus palabras eso quería decir que ¿yo le gustaba o algo mas no?

-No lo hagas y ya- no sé qué me poseyó pero esta vez la que lo beso fui yo, cuando nos separamos me di cuenta que estaba sentada ahorcadillas sobre Edward en el asiento del conductor, sentí que me sonroje como nunca hice el intento de levantarme, pero Ed me lo impido

-¿A dónde crees que vas ovejita?

-Emm a clases ¿no? ¿Y a qué viene eso de ovejita?

-A ver tú no tienes clases sino dentro de una hora, o se te olvida ¿que tenemos clases juntos? , y lo de ovejita es porque eres la pobre y débil creatura que este león se quiere devorar

-¿Estás loco Ed?, somos amigos y si no sabes la definición de eso te la explico, básicamente los amigos no se besan en los autos o cuando ven películas en la casa del otro esto solo complicara las cosas.

-Se lo que son amigos pero no me puedo controlar cuando te tengo cerca no sé qué me pasa y las cosas no tienen por qué complicarse podemos seguir siendo amigos que se besan eventualmente, ¿tenemos la suficiente confianza para eso y somos adultos no?

-Acaso me estas proponiendo que seamos ¿amigos con beneficios?

-Se podría decir que si, mira hagamos una cosa no le pongamos nombre a esto simplemente dejemos que fluya guardémoslo para nosotros y ya.

-No se Ed, esto no me parece y si ¿alguno de nosotros se enamora?

-Dudo mucho que pase eso y si alguno empieza a sentir algo por el otro lo hablamos y decidimos que hacer o simplemente acabamos con el trato

-Está bien veamos que pasa por algún tiempo- él sonrió como nunca y me dio un casto beso en los labios

-Ya que llegamos a un acuerdo ¿Qué te parece si entramos a la universidad?

-ok vamos- me baje de su regazo y me pase al asiento del copiloto de nuevo y me baje, fuimos bromeando como siempre.

Así paso el resto del día entre caricias y besos a escondidas se me pasaron las clases muy rápido y cuando menos lo espere Ed me estaba dejando en la puerta de mi casa, lo invite a pasar pero me dijo que tenía cosas que hacer pero prometió venir a verme más tarde.

Estuve despierta hasta la media noche y Edward nunca llego me sentí algo decepcionada pero preferí dejarlo pasar, seguro se le presento algo y mañana vendría a recogerme para irnos juntos con ese último pensamiento caí en los brazos de Morfeo.

A las 6:30am sonó la alarma del despertador, me levante estirándome como un gato anoche me quede dormido en una muy mala posición y me dolía todo el cuello, camine arrastrando los pies al baño y encendí la ducha, me despoje de mi ropa y me metí, el agua caliente hizo maravillas con mi cuello adolorido.

Una vez vestida baje a desayunar, solo tome cereal y un poco de leche iba atrasada, cuando salí de casa para mi decepción Edward no me estaba esperando así que me monte en mi vieja camioneta, tarde un rato en encender pero al final lo hizo.

Llegue diez minutos antes de que empezara mi primera clase, iba corriendo por el pasillo cuando sin querer choque con una chica y le derrame el café sobre su blusa blanca

-Eres ¿idiota o qué? Fenómeno, porque no miras por donde vas caminando me dañaste mi camisa nueva

-Lo siento, pagare tu camisa no te vi te lo juro- esta chica de verdad era escandalosa todos en el pasillo nos estaban viendo y muy grosera, pero eso no le quitaba lo hermosa, era una rubia escultural, con unos ojos color azul cielo, una boca y nariz perfecta todo en ella era perfecta solo con estar a su lado me sentí inferior

-No creo que alguien como tu pueda pagar mi camisa, por eso odio venir a esta estúpida universidad si no fuera porque amara a mi novio, sabes que mejor lárgate antes de que deje mi nuevas uñas en tu rostro- ok esa fue mi señal de huida, Salí disparada no porque le tuviera miedo, solo evitaba los problemas y ya iba retrasada para mi clase.

El resto del día mejoro algo gracias a mis amigos muy poco vi a Edward según Alice estaba algo ocupado, cuando llegue a mi casa estaba realmente agotada el día se me paso muy pesado así que lo que hice fue caer en mi cama rendida.

A lo lejos podía escuchar el timbre, abrí los ojos con pesadez y me levante de la cama para abrir la puerta y ver quien era, y vaya sorpresa me lleve en mi puerta estaba Edward con unas hermosas flores

-¿Ed que haces aquí? ¿Y esas flores?

-Bueno si quieres me voy y las flores son para ti.

-No seas tonto claro que no quiero que te vayas pasa, solo me sorprendes que estés aquí y con esas flores ¿a que se debe tu visita?

-Solo quería disculparme contigo por lo de anoche y no haber podido pasar por ti hoy.

-No te preocupes, no tienes por qué disculparte solo me preocupe un poco, ayer me fui a dormir temprano así que no note que no viniste hasta que me desperté esta mañana- si sé que mentí en esta parte pero no le iba a decir que me quede como idiota esperándolo hasta la media noche.

-bueno me alegra saber eso- y sin más me cargo y me acostó en mi sofá y él se colocó sobre mí y empezó a besarme, al rato nos separamos por algo de aire

-no sabes cómo te extrañe, moría por sentir tus dulces labios, tu suave cuerpo junto al mío creí que me iba a volver loco sino te besaba pronto.

Mi corazón se hincho de felicidad el también me había extrañado.- Yo también te extrañe Ed- luego de rato Edward se fue ya que recibió un llamada urgente, luego de eso me fui acostar

Así siguieron pasando los días, las semanas y meses cuando me di cuenta ya estábamos a finales de semestre, Edward y o llevábamos como cinco meses en esto de ser amigos con beneficios nunca antes fui más feliz y poco a poco me fui dando cuenta de que me había enamorado de mi mejor amigo.

Decidí que era hora de hablar con la verdad, así que llame a Ed para que viniera a mi casa a cenar y así poder hablar

-¿Puedes venir a mi casa a cenar esta noche? -B-

-Si claro, llegare a eso de las siete estoy algo ocupado, besos hablamos luego- E-

Había momentos en los que Edward se alejaba de mí y me trataba con indiferencia, luego alegaba que era que estaba ocupado, yo lo conocía y podía ver que me ocultaba algo pero lo deje estar si era importante me lo diría a su tiempo.

A eso de las 7:10 estaban tocando el timbre fui abrir y ahí estaba el, con una botella de vino en su mano

-Pensé que sería bueno que trajera algo de beber para la cena- me dijo dándome un beso y pasando a mí cocina

La cena transcurrió con normalidad, pero yo estaba algo nerviosa así que decidí darme valor con el vino, luego de la cena nos sentamos en la cena a disfrutar del postre, Edward poco a poco se fue acercando y nos besamos nos separamos para poder respirar.

-Ed, debemos hablar de algo importante

-Luego nena ahora hay cosas más importantes que hacer

El siguió besándome, podía sentir como subía la temperatura de mi cuerpo sentía que estaba en llamas, deseaba a Edward con locura y él no se quedaba atrás, poco a poco fui metiendo mis manos por su camisa y acaricie su abdomen, él no se quedaba atrás metió sus manos por mi camiseta y sentí su mano en el borde de mi sujetador me miro a los ojos pidiéndome permiso yo solo asentí.

Eso fue todo lo que necesito para acariciarme cuando sus manos remplazaron mi sujetador no pude evitar soltar un gemido, Edward me acariciaba con mucha dulzura y deseo yo tenía los ojos cerrados disfrutando cuando sentí que se llevó uno de mis senos a su boca y con su otra mano acaricia al otro lleve mis manos a su pelo y empecé a frotarme contra él, Edward soltó mi pezón para gruñir

-Bella si sigues frotándote así contra mí harás que acabe antes de haber empezado- me dijo Edward con la voz ronca

No pude evitar soltar una risita, me subía el ego que un chico como Ed estuviera en ese estado por mí

-¿Te ríes de la necesidad de un pobre hombre? Eres malvada.

-No me rio de tu necesidad, solo me gusta sentir que tengo poder sobre ti.

-Nena tienes más poder sobre mí del que podrías imaginar y prometo que esta será la mejor noche de tu vida- y sin más me cargo y subió las escaleras conmigo entre sus brazos me acostó en la cama y me beso le quite su camisa el poco a poco fue desnudándome me dejo solo con mis braguitas

Él se levantó y empezó a quitarse su ropa, cuando estuvo completamente desnudo, me quede embobada bebiendo de su presencia si pensaba que era hermoso vestido, desnudo no tenía comparación

Poco a poco se fue acercando a mí y trazo un camino desde mi cuello hasta mis caderas con sus manos y fue poco a poco bajándome las bragas me sentí avergonzada pero toda vergüenza se me paso cuando mire los ojos de Edward el me veía con una mezcla de sentimientos se podía ver el deseo, el respeto y la devoción pero lo que más dominaba era el amor me sentí algo mareada al fijarme en eso sería posible que Ed me amara como yo a él o solo estaría confundida.

Edward hizo su camino de vuelta a mi cuello pero estaba vez fue con su boca cuando llego a la altura de mi cara me dejo un beso en cada parpado luego en mi nariz hasta que al final llego a mi boca luego de eso no hubo forma de separarnos cuando me di cuenta estaba acomodándose entre mis piernas pude sentir su miembro en mi entrada yo solo asentí él fue entrando poco a poco en mi fue la sensación mas celestial en mi vida me sentí completa, así poco a poco fuimos encontrando nuestro ritmo podía sentir la burbuja formarse en mi vientre

-Edd-ward-d más por favor ya casi

-Yo igual nena vente conmigo

Edward aumento sus embestida y me beso ahogando mis gemidos en su boca con un par de estocadas más me vine y el igual pude sentir como se corría dentro de mi

Siguió embistiendo para alargar mi orgasmo, cuando mis espasmos se acabaron el salió despacio de mí y me dio un beso en el cabello me jalo y me recostó sobre su pecho

-te amo, mi hermosa bella, sentí su cuerpo tensarse junto al mío, levante mi cara para verlo y él me veía con una mezcla de sentimientos en su cara pude ver el miedo en el

-¿Que dijiste?- quizás escuche mal

-Te amo bella, ya no puedo ocultarlo más sé que dije que no debíamos enamorarnos pero todos estos meses se me hizo muy difícil estar junto a ti besarte acariciarte y no enamorarme en el proceso

-Yo también te amo le dije cortando su discurso- el me miro algo sorprendido pero igual me sonrió y beso

-No sabes cuánto me alegra escucharte decir eso- yo igual estaba asustada de que no me amaras y que nuestra amistad se acabara

-eres un tonto como no te amaría si eres perfecto, honesto, tierno, me tratas como nadie nunca lo ha hecho.

Todo eso lo dije mirándolo a los ojos, pero algo me asusto la mirada de Edward se volvió triste y pude ver como se alejaba de mí y se levantaba de la cama

-Bella hay algo que creo que deberías saber, quizás cuando te lo diga me odies- en ese momento pude sentir pánico que sería eso que Edward me tenía que decir que haría q lo odiara

-Ed no creo q pueda odiarte porque mejor no lo olvidamos por esta noche y mañana hablamos no arruinemos este momento- lo vi dudar un poco pero al final acepto

-Está bien pero prométeme que me escucharas antes de juzgarme

-Te lo prometo ahora vuelve a la cama, estoy cansada y quiero dormir un rato- le dije con un puchero en mi boca lo cual pareció convencerlo

Se metió en la cama y nos arropo me acurruque junto a él y nos quedamos dormidos

A la mañana siguiente me desperté sola en la cama seria que todo había sido un sueño, cuando me estaba levantando de la cama la puerta del baño se abrió y un Edward en toalla y mojado salió por ella, pude sentir el deseo fluir atreves de mí el me miro con una hermosa sonrisa y vino abrazarme

-Buenos días pequeña dormilona, espero q no te moleste que haya usado tu baño

-No para nada, siéntete como en tu casa- le dije dándole un casto beso en los labios

-Me parece perfecto que lo digas, que te parece si te das una ducha mientras yo me visto y preparo el desayuno

-Me vas a malcriar, pero se me hace una estupenda idea- sin más me fui y me encerré en el baño media hora después iba bajando las escaleras

Edward estaba de espalda a mi cocinando algo de tocino me fui de puntitas y lo abrace por detrás él se voltio y me encerró contra su cuerpo y la encimera de la cocina y empezó a besarme podía sentir que él estaba igual de excitado que yo, pero de repente empezó a oler a quemado de mala gana Ed me soltó y siguió cocinando

-Amor ¿qué tal si sacas algunos platos y el jugo de naranja del refri?

-A su orden mi general- le dije haciendo un saludo militar haciéndolo reí ábamos desayunando cuando un celular empezó a sonar en la sala

-yo voy por el amor no te preocupes- le dije a Edward

-Ok nena, no estoy para nadie hoy esto solo para ti dijo dándome un beso- me levante riendo y atendí el celular de Edward

-Halo ¿quién habla?- al otro lado de la línea hubo silencio cuando iba a cortar una mujer hablo

-¿Quién eres?, ¿Dónde está Edward?- me extraño un poco quien sería esa mujer

-Él está algo ocupado en este momento y no podrá atenderte, si deseas dejarle algún mensaje se lo daré con mucho gusto

- Solo dile que me llame urgente que no sé nada de él desde ayer.

-ok se lo diré, disculpa ¿quién eres?

-Dile que soy Tanya, su prometida- y sin más cortaron

En ese momento sentí mi mundo derrumbarse Edward estaba comprometido con alguien, pero si él me dijo que me amaba esto no podía ser cierto debía ser algún tipo de broma

-¿Quién era amor?- en eso voltee a ver a Edward me miro asustado

-Bella amor que pasa quien era, ¿porque estas llorando?-¿estaba llorando? No me había fijado

Era Tanya, tu prometida ¿te suena? -Pude ver el asombro y el miedo cubrir las facciones de Edward

-Amor puedo explicarlo- y eso fue todo lo q necesite para saber que toda esta pesadilla era real

-Fuera de mi casa maldito, ¿cómo te atreviste hacerme esto a mí? Tu mejor amiga, dijiste que me amabas

_ Y te amo créeme déjame explicarte como son las cosas- No quiero que me explique nada solo lárgate de mi casa y mi vida

-Edward bajo la cabeza derrotado y paso por mi lado, cuando estaba a punto de pasar la puerta lo llame

-Edward- él se voltio esperanzado- se te olvida tu teléfono- le dije extendiendo mi mano donde tenía el aparato, él se regresó y lo tomo

- De verdad te amo, llámame cuando quieras escucharme- y sin más se fue y con el mi corazón dejándome con un gran vacío en el pecho

Subí corriendo a mi habitación la cual olí a él y me derrumbe en mi cama lo único que se escuchaba eran mis sollozos.

**Taachann esto es todo del segundo cap, espero que les guste y me regalen un review con sus opiniones para saber si es de su agrado ya que esa es mi motivación para seguir escribiendo, también quiero darle las gracias a esas personas que están siguiendo el fic y que dejaron sus comentarios no saben cuánto me alegraron la semana, soy muy nueva en esto así que espero que me disculpen si me equivoco en algunas cosas, si más que decir nos vemos en el próximo capítulo besos **

**Att: Gitah Cullen **


	3. Mi version

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM yo solo juego un poco con mi imaginación y sus personajes**

**Summary: Mini-Fic Éramos algo así como amigos como amigos con beneficios no se en que momento todo comenzó solo sé que había terminado y que nuestra amistad se había jodido completamente Todos Humanos**

**Amigos con Beneficios**

**Capítulo III**

**Mi Versión **

**Edward**

Al principio las cosas con Tanya iban bien, solo había sexo entre nosotros, no se podía negar era una mujer realmente hermosa y sexy pero todo eso no podía tapar lo vacía que estaba por dentro, pero que podía decir yo si estaba solo con ella porque me complacía en la cama.

El tiempo fue pasando y se podía decir que mi relación con ella había avanzado algo ya que ella se encargó de decirles a todos que éramos novios, no lo desmentí ya que en un mes me tendría que mudar, a mi padre le habían dado un mejor puesto en otra ciudad.

El día de la despedida con Tanya sentí un alivio como ninguno, ella se puso a llorar histérica diciendo que me amaba y que no me podría ir que nos íbamos a casar y no sé qué más locuras, yo solo salí de su casa y la deje ahí.

Durante mi último mes en Alaska fue estresante vivía acosado por la loca de Tanya no veía la hora de mudarme al fin y no verla más y si le añadíamos todo el papeleo que tuve que hacer para transferirme a la nueva universidad tuve que presentar pruebas para demostrar que estaba en un buen nivel.

En mi primer día en la nueva universidad vi una chica que me quito el aliento y supe que debía ser mía.

Era simplemente hermosa su cabello era de un hermoso color chocolate con reflejos rojizos que me hacían acordar a las fresas con chocolate que mi mama siempre me daba de pequeño, sus labios eran de un hermoso rosado que te invitaban a besar tenía un cuerpo precioso era pequeña se veía frágil pero al mismo tiempo demostraba ser muy sexy me tenía babeando por ella con solo pasar a mi lado.

Sin que se diera cuenta la seguí gracias a dios iba al mismo piso que yo, como iba tan cerca de ella vi que tropezó con un escalón de la escalera, en menos de un momento tenía mis manos en su pequeña cintura y sentí como una corriente eléctrica me recorría de pies a cabeza.

Ella se giró lentamente y pude ver que estaba avergonzada su rostro estaba de un tierno color rojo, su mirada me recorría lentamente y fue algo que me gustaba.

-Hola- le dije era el momento para hacer mi primer movimiento, pero al ver que ella no respondía decidí retirarme lentamente solté su cintura y subí corriendo las escaleras.

Cuando llegue al salón me puse en posición de descanso, lo de la escalera me dejo sin humor para ver las miraditas que me lanzaban las chicas del salón, sentí la silla de al lado moverse no levante la cabeza.

El profesor entro al rato empezó a explicar el motivo de su retraso y de que trataba la primera evaluación y vaya sorpresa que me lleve cuando vi la chica que sería mi compañera era la misma de la escalera, no pude ser más feliz.

Vi que ella me estaba viendo con cara de sorpresa –Hola Compañera- le dije ella con una suave sonrisa me respondió el saludo, después de eso la invite a comer conmigo y ese fue el principio de una hermosa amistad que no me atreví a dañar.

A veces Bella y yo nos tratábamos como novios pero era que a pesar de todo este tiempo ella seguía gustándome y estaba seguro que yo no le era indiferente pero cuando sentía que me estaba dejando en evidencia decidía ignorarla pero eso no duraba mucho.

Una noche que salí a tomar algo con unos amigo me conseguí a quien menos me esperaba a Tanya, ella se mostró gratamente complacida entre copa y copa una cosa llevo a la otra y terminamos acostándonos.

Durante mucho tiempo seguimos viéndonos y pensé que con ella podía olvidar a Bella así que le pedí que fuera mi novia formal ese día decidí contarle a bella pues no quería secreto entre nosotros.

Pero las cosas no salieron como yo planeaba una cosa llevo a la ora y termine besándome con ella me sentí el ser más feliz y por un momento me olvide de todo el sonido de mi celular me trajo al mundo real era Tanya reclamándome porque no había llegado todavía al restaurant.

Salí como alma que lleva de la casa de Bella en dirección a encontrarme con Tanya, esta estaba furiosa esperándome en el restaurant, cenamos no sé qué cosa yo tenía la cabeza en el beso que me di con bella .

-Entonces Eddy ¿sí o no?.

-Si claro que si-no sabía qué me había preguntado.

El grito de Tanya me saco de mis pensamientos

-Si!Si! Si! sabía que dirías si, sabía que me amabas y que querías casarte conmigo.

Un momento ¿Qué?- ¿De que estas hablando Tanya?

Te pregunte si querías casarte conmigo y me dijiste que ¡sí!

¿Y no se supone que el hombre es el que hace la pregunta?

Vamos amor estamos en tiempos modernos como para que me salgas con esas idioteces

No podía creer la desfachatez de esa mujer, debía sacarle de la cabeza esa idea loca, y que ella terminara conmigo, ahora que tenía una oportunidad con Bella no la iba a desperdiciar por ella

Al otro día hable con bella y no sé de donde me salió decirle que fuéramos amigos con beneficios, pero estaba desesperado necesitaba mantenerla cerca de mí, mientras terminaba todo con Tanya.

Ella nunca se enteraría y todos seriamos felices así poco a poco fue pasando los días, cada día Tanya exigía mas y no sabía qué hacer para que entendiera que no quería nada con ella.

En cambio con Bella las cosas iban cada vez mejor y poco a poco iba enamorándome de ella, y por esa razón me sentía culpable de engañarla, pero había muchos hombres rondándola y no dejaría que me la robaran

Un día fui a su casa ya que ella me lo pidió porque necesitaba hablar conmigo una cosa llevo a la otra y la hice mi mujer toda la noche le confesé que la amaba y ella a mi igual fui el hombre más feliz y por eso le pedí que me escuchara sin juzgarme le iba a contar todo pero ella estaba agotada y decidió que hablaríamos mañana

En la mañana cuando me desperté vi que tenía ochenta llamadas perdidas de Tanya decidí ignorarlas, baje las escaleras y deje el celular en la sala fui a la cocina a poner hacer un poco de café mientras me duchaba

Al salir del baño vi a bella está realmente hermosa y era mi mujer no podía creerlo le dije que se duchara mientras yo le preparaba el desayuno

Bella bajo al rato y me abrazo por la espalda me sentí ligero como una pluma, le pedí que por favor pusiera la mesa para poder desayunar, pero el sonido de un móvil nos interrumpió.

Mi princesa decidió contestar cuando vi que tardaba fui a ver qué pasaba

-¿Quién era amor? Y lo que vi confirmo mis más terribles miedos.- Bella amor que pasa porque estas llorando? ¿Quién era?

-Tanya tu prometida ¿te suena?—no pude evitar que la sorpresa y el miedo me invadieran, esto no me podía estar pasando a mí, yo iba a arreglar todo yo la amaba a ella

Bella se puso a llorar histéricamente y me corrió de su casa, no me dejo explicarme

Y sentí que mi corazón moría en ese momento.

Los días fueron pasando y yo parecía un zombi, termine por las malas a Tanya sin importarme nada, la muy maldita sabia de la existencia de Bella y por eso había llamado

Así fueron pasando las semanas y bella llevaba dos meses sin hablarme, me pasaba todo el día bajo el efecto del alcohol, hasta que un día mi cuerpo no lo resistió más y todo se volvió negro para mí.

**Bueno esto ha sido todo por hoy pido disculpa por la demora, el próximo capítulo ya lo llevo a la mitad así que tratare de terminarlo lo más pronto posible, creo que terminare la historia en el próximo capítulo a lo mucho uno más, espero que sea de su agrado y que me regalen algún rr**


End file.
